


Pumpkin

by L0stInSpace



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/pseuds/L0stInSpace
Summary: Esteban buys some gifts for Lance's birthday. Cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little idea I had to celebrate Lance's birthday! It's not much but it's something, and I really hope you all like it. I can totally imagine them doing something like this irl, it's way too cute of an idea.

“Happy birthday baby!” was the first thing he heard as he walked through the apartment door, a familiar French accent laced with the words. He smiled as he came face to face with Esteban, taking him in for a short kiss almost immediately. He’d not seen the Frenchman in the morning, Racing Point requiring him in for race duties in the morning, as well as Renault requiring Esteban’s services, but they were now free, and ready to celebrate his birthday.

“Este, you didn’t need to!” Lance replied, rather shocked to find the front room piled high with presents, balloons, and even a cake. Esteban just silently laughed at this, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s reaction.

“Nonsense, Lance. It’s your birthday, you deserve to be celebrated!” he teased the Canadian, pressing another quick kiss to his lips before leading him over to the presents, settling down between the huge pile. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” he mused, taking in all the packages around him, neatly wrapped in pink paper, a shade mimicking that of his racing point car. He melted at the sight, the effort from Esteban nothing short of incredible.

“Oh, mon cœur. You’re worth all my love.” Esteban replied, taking Lance’s hands in his own. It never failed to make him smile, seeing Lance so happy, and his laugh was something that filled him with so much joy. Love was such a beautiful thing in moments like this, when it was just him, and the man of his dreams.

The first gift was a photograph of them from the previous summer, the vacation in Italy one to remember for the pair of them. Italy held so many of their treasured memories, and this trip was one of their best, where they finally thought to think about a future together, instead of living day to day. Lance could still remember the day well, both of them on the shores of Lake Como, sipping on some expensive cocktails, and the photo only served to ignite his feelings once again.

The next few were some items of clothing that he’d expressed intent in buying, and though Lance had enough money to buy everything, he was so fond of the effort that Esteban had made for him. It was the little things like this which made him love the Frenchman even more. 

He could hear a couple of noises coming from one of the larger boxes but tried to put it to the back of his mind, thinking he could be imagining things. He knew Esteban knew his one biggest wish, but it was impossible given their careers, there was no way Esteban could have possibly gone through with it.

A few more gifts were opened, before the final 2 were left, the 2 that were held back specifically by Esteban. Lance hesitantly smiled before taking the smaller of the 2 into his hands, feeling the light weight in his hands. Esteban could see him trying to figure out what the item was, and he hoped that Lance did, the item something very personal within their story.

“No, Este, you didn’t…” he stuttered out, disbelief as he realised just what the gift was. Esteban could see the tears starting to gather in his eyes, and he couldn’t help but take Lance into a short embrace, smiling gently to reassure him.

“They always used to call us monkeys, it still hasn’t changed! And I thought why not remind you of our heyday, back when we were almost kids, hopeless in love.” Esteban laughed in response, reminiscing about their younger days, when he was still riding the high of confessing his feelings to Lance. That was 6 years ago already, and he couldn’t imagine his life without the Canadian anymore.

“I’m still hopelessly in love with you, you know.” Lance muttered back, leaning against Esteban’s shoulder gently, unwrapping the monkey plushie and gently holding it, heart melting at the thought for the gift.

“As am I.” Esteban gently replied, wrapping his arm around his waist. It was here where he felt the happiest, and he was excited to think of his future, one which he was intent on spending with Lance. His mind drifted to the final gift, and he just hoped Lance would like it as much as he did.

He watched as Lance tore back the wrapping on the large box, and the moment the Canadian opened the box, Esteban could see his features soften immediately. There were almost tears in his eyes from happiness and surprise, reaching to take the goldendoodle into his clutches. Esteban knew he’d wanted one for the longest time, and seeing his boyfriend happy with the puppy melted his heart. It was a big risk, as he didn’t know if Lance would agree to keeping it full time, given their schedules, but he sure hoped he’d agree.

“Este, you didn’t have to!” Lance almost screamed, his smile turning to a laugh as the puppy started to move in his hold, pawing at his shoulder, instantly wanting his attention, which he gladly gave her.   
  
“I know you’ve wanted one for ages! What’re you gonna name her?” Esteban asked curiously, wondering what he’d name their new puppy. He’d purposely left her without a name, and he hoped that Lance wouldn’t go too wild with the name.   
  
“Pumpkin sounds cute, doesn’t it? Spooky season, and her fur looks kinda orange, works perfectly.” He announced, a small smile on his face, and it took all of Esteban’s power not to laugh.   
  
“Really, pumpkin?” he asked, failing to contain his laughter, causing Lance’s smile to fade almost instantly.   
  
“You don’t like it?” Lance questioned, sadness laced in his voice.   
  
“It’s just a bit unexpected. But only you could manage to be as adorable with names.” Esteban eventually spoke, reassuring the Canadian about the name, and that he was absolutely fine to have the puppy be called Pumpkin.

He watched as the pair played for a little, Lance chucking one of the toys that lay in the box, Pumpkin running after it soon afterwards, her little legs a bit unsteady on the floor due to her small frame. To Esteban’s dismay though, Lance still had not found the surprise on her collar, and he was hoping that sooner or later, he would.

“Her collar’s pink too!” Lance eventually stuttered out, currently lying on the floor of the apartment, Pumpkin standing on his chest. Esteban got his phone out to snap a quick photograph, Lance smiling up adorably at the small puppy, he wanted to remember the moment.

“Nothing less could do for you.” He replied gently, hoping that sooner or later, he’d notice the other gift.   
  
“It’s so spark… oh my god. Este, you didn’t.” Lance commented, turning his gaze towards the Frenchman as he noticed what was shining on the collar. Esteban moved over on the floor, unclipping the ring from the collar, taking it into his hold.   
  
“Lance…” He gently cooed, gathering the Canadian’s attention, Pumpkin pawing at his leg, slightly distracting him.   
  
“This isn’t real. This is not real.” Lance silently repeated, an expression of disbelief resting on his features as he looked across at Esteban, and the  _ very expensive  _ ring. He knew exactly what was going to happen, but he hadn’t expected it, he thought he’d be the one to ask the question.   
  
“It is. I’m serious Lance, will you marry me?” Esteban got down on one knee, hands trembling as he held the ring out. He looked across to Lance, expecting an answer, but the Canadian just looked on with tears in his eyes, expression fairly neutral.   
  
“Is that even a question? It always has and always will be you. Of course I will.” Lance spoke after a few seconds, breaking out into a large smile as the ring was gently placed on his finger. Esteban took him in for a kiss seconds soon after, feeling the tears starting to fall from Lance.

“You’ve got no idea how happy this makes me.” Esteban gently told him, unable to keep the smile off his face as he really took in the situation, that he’d get to marry Lance soon enough. They’d both been young and foolish when first getting together, and he didn’t ever expect to make it this far, but he was the only person who Esteban could imagine a future with, and now he’d get the chance to live that.   
  
“Neither, though Pumpkin’s also made me pretty happy too!” Lance just laughed back, cuddling the goldendoodle against his chest again, the hyperactive puppy pawing as his shoulder, desperate for more play.    
  
“Well, I knew you’d say yes to a puppy and a proposal, so why not combine both.” Esteban shrugged in response, before reaching over to one of the toys, throwing it to the other side of the room, watching as Pumpkin ran after it seconds later.   
  
“I’m stuck with you and Pumpkin, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Lance laughed out gently, throwing one arm around Esteban’s waist, cuddling their puppy with the other. In this moment, he felt so at ease, and he knew, if things remained like this, he’d be just fine.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, kudos & comments would be welcome :)  
> Also can Lance pls have a good weekend at Imola for his bday? Is that too much to ask?  
> Anyways, until next time, enjoy :)


End file.
